1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of driving an electro-optical device and an electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
Electronic paper terminals using electrophoretic display devices have been put into practical use. In such types of electronic paper terminals, the speed of display switching typically in units of pages is practical. However, for handwriting input or moving image display, a further increase in the display switching speed is required.
As a method of reducing an image rewriting time in an electrophoretic display device, for example, a driving method disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2008-180974 may be employed. In the driving method, after an image signal is input to each pixel, a periodic rectangular wave is supplied to a common electrode, thereby increasing the contrast. Accordingly, even in a case where the image rewriting time is reduced, it is possible to ensure display quality.
However, the driving method disclosed in JP-A-2008-180974 does not consider a case, such as handwriting, where only a part of a display unit is rewritten. That is, regardless of the size of the region to be rewritten, a time period (1 to 2 seconds) for increasing the contrast by inputting the rectangular wave to the common electrode is needed, so that times taken to update an image by partial rewriting and by entire rewriting are substantially the same.